


Bones

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, So..., but like, i say boner once, this is really general audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: You have bones.For now, at least.:)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bones

go under the skin

past the muscle and the blood

push away all the squishy

and you will find

a skeleman’s residence.

he is in your fingers and your arms  and  your legs  and your head  and your chest and

but anyway:

a boner,

you would think,

would be the orchard most ripe for the bone harvest

as it is endowed

with a bone’s namesake,

obviously.

but as you probably have guessed

(due to my previous statement about your initial thoughts)

this is not the case.

a boner is not full of bones,

but instead has blood.

so if you push away all the squishy

in search of a boner’s bones

you will instead,

find yourself,

sorely

disappointed.


End file.
